This invention relates to a magnetic tape recording apparatus and more particularly to a tape-drive mode selecting and actuating mechanism for selecting an actuating a tape-drive mode such as recording, reproducing, fast-feeding, rewinding, stopping and the like.
In a conventional mode changeover mechanism, a plate on which magnetic heads and a pinch roller are mounted is moved into and out of contact with a cassette tape directly by the force of depressing push buttoms at the time of mode changeover. Furthermore, some prior art devices utilize electrical power for changeover. For example, an electrical signal is generated when the operator's finger slightly touches or depresses a push button and by the electrical signal a solenoid is energized to thereby actuate an associated tape-drive mode mechanism. In this manner, respective solenoids are required for tape-drive modes such as recording, reproducing, fast-feeding and rewinding. Consequently, such a mechanism becomes large in size. Further, a loud mechanical noise is produced by plungers in changeover when the solenoids are energized.